Before the big day
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: Sky's wedding is right around the conner, what will he and his friends do ? (I heared the news, shut up let me dream) Rated K :) Ps : One shot :)


**This is my first story here so I don't know how does these work, please tell/PM (or something) me. Oh and I feel like this is more like a play then story (Yes I suck I know that)**

* * *

DAY 1 :

Adams (Skydoesminecraft) is walking … actually, he's being pushed by his friends to Dawn. He's all suited-up, but he's 100% NOT ready. " You are ALL going to pay for this ! " – He said. " Nope, you'll thank us for this, now go ask her ! DO IT ! " . Just a few steps away, he takes all his might : "Dawn … will you … m … ma … r … r … " . " Oh my god when is he ever going to say it ?! " – said Ty (Deadlox). He rushes to Adams and pushes him to Dawn.

*awkward silentness*

Adams : Um…

Dawn : To … close … （/ ' _ ' /)

Adams : Oh … yes … I … um … errrrr …

Jayson (minecraftunivers) : Oh my god …Ty ! Just make him say it !

Ty : My pleasure … * holds a squid *

Adams : OK OK OK ! DAWN WILL YOU PLEASES MARY ME !

*ultimate awkward silentness*

Adams : Did I … just said that to loud …

Taylor (Antvenom) : Yeb … * holding camera * (*≧▽≦)ﾉ[-]⊃

( everyone tries to not laugh )

Dawn : I … I … OH STOP IT WITH THE FREAKING MUSIC !

( Jordan – CaptainSrakelz – turns it off )

Dawn : I do * hugs Adams * (⊃^o^)⊃⊂(^-^⊂)

Taylor : Aw …

Seto (Setosorcerest) : But it's still funny (≧▽≦)

(everyone laughs)

Adams and Dawn : * holds budder sword * Grrrrr…

Seto : Oh crap …

Everyone : RUN !

epic chase (≡＞▽＜≡)

* * *

DAY 2 :

Adams is heading to the " Boys meeting ". Of cours the 'theme' is his wedding. Taylor goes first :

Taylor : So … we can do this meeting OR we could watch "Admas's FAIL propose "（＞▽＜）

Adams : Or I can kill you using cows …

Taylor : Oh killer fun ' へ '

Ehem … as you all know, Adams just made the most suipit-ish propose EVER

Adams : ANT !

Taylor : Ok Ok …

So … we got about … 7 days, what should we do ? I mean … Adams has to make like a final emperssion …

So … any suggestions ? Ty ?

Ty : Um … go sky diving … get it, SKY diving X3

Dan (Cavemanflims) : Oh Oh do it when it's dawn … get it, DAWN

Taylor : Ok, Ok … Anyone eles ? Kermit (Kermitdoesminecraft) ?

Kermit : Errr … go squid killing …

She needs to face them and they need to face them

Adams : I guess …

Taylor : Well I don't think that's a good idea … Ian (SSunnyD) ?

Ian : Um … I don't know … go by her some budder stuff ? Maybe … um …

Jordan : Why not buy her a Nyan cat ?

Husky (Huskymudkipz) : Nyan cat ?

Jordan : * turns the "Nyan cat" song ─=≡Σ(つ=^ω^=)つ *

Husky : Oh …

Seto : Oh god … STHU * use magic to smite the radio * (≧∇≦)

Jordan : * giggles *

Taylor : Ok … So any …

Jayson : * jumps in * I know ! Dawn loves animals ! Get her a puppy !

Dawn : Jayson's right ! I love animal !

Everyone : ∑(;°Д°) Oh crab …

Dawn : I came here and heard this meeting … and … you don't need to buy me animals, I got them for my early wedding gift !

* Holds a puppy and a Nyan kitty *

Seto : Oh no … * plugs ears *

Dawn : Seto, she's too little to sing yet !

Seto : * still pluging ears *

Dawn : Um … Ty, … Do you mine ?

Ty : Nope … * slaps Seto *

Seto : OW ! WHY YOU !

Dawn : SIT !

( Seto and Ty sits down)

Dawn : Ehem …

I'm going home to see my parents tomorrow …

So … I need you guys to take care of these adorable cuties while I'm gone … and, before I came here … a package came … inside it was 2 crowns made out of pure budder and a sword made out of pure budder, too …

Who ordered them … ?

Taylor : Don't look at me !

Jayson : I'm innocent !

Ty : Me too !

Husky : Nope !

Jordan : Not me …

Seto : Why should I ?

Kermit : I don't have permission … ( he's new so ... yeah ... )

Dawn : Then who ?!

Ian : Um …

Dawn : Ian … ?

Ian : I …

Dawn : * hugs Ian * Nothing to be sorry about ! I love it ! Thank you Ian !

Ian : I … didn't do that … Adams did … so … um … an you please let go now ? …

Dawn : …

* let's go of Ian *

Um … Adams …

Adams : Do I get a hug ?

Dawn : No since you didn't told me …

Adams : Aw men '^'

Dawn : I'll leave these too cuties here

* Give's Adams the pets *

And if I see 1 scratch on them …

You are all dead … You hear me ? DEAD

Ok ? I'm going now . Bye ! * slams door *

Taylor: What … the hell was that …

Seto : She is … scarier than I thought …

Husky : Let's NOT piss her off …

Ty : We should going home … before she kills us …

Dawn : I HEARD THAT !

Adams : Let's go …

_ And so Adams and the others head home, Dawn isn't going till tomorrow, so she spend the whole night to explain to them how to take care of their new pets._

* * *

DAY 3 :

Dawn : Ok ! I'll be going now !

2 days ! Then I'll be back !

Bye now ! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

Adams : Bye !

Ok … 3 … 2 … 1 …

She's gone !

* Put's the pets in their cage lies on the couch *

Get out already guys !

Dawn : Who ?

Adams : Yo … I mean … I was just … I … um … was just checking if the pet's can break the cage …

Dawn : Oh … * grabs her jacket *

And her ( kitty ) name is Nina and him ( puppy ) name is Brian

Oh, and also … for the 20 time … NO MOVIE NIGHT !

Adams : Yes, yes … I know I know …

Dawn : * Closes door *

Jayson : NOW she's gone … * walks out of closet *

Adams : Shut up …

Taylor : * cough * You suck * cough *

Adams : Well you suck d…

Dan : No cussing !

Seriously ! There are kids reading this !

Adams : read … ?

Chimney : Shut up and enjoy movie !

Everyone gathers around the TV

TV : HANNIBAL ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Nina : Meow

Adams : Shut up !

Nina : Neon ( Nyan + Meow = Neon XD )

Adams : SHUT UP

Nina : NYAN (x1000)

Adams : OK OK FINE ! * sign * Do you want to watch the movie ?

Nina : Nyan ! (=^ω^=)

Brian : * adorable sound *

Adams : Ok fine … * opens their cages *

Get over here you two fur ball ^ ω ^

~Outside~

Squid 1 : ( on the radio ) Sir, we have found our target : SKY

Squid king ( S1 and S.K for short ok ? I'm freaking lazy and I freaking hate typing squid over and over OK ! ) : Good … now take the information …

S1 : Ok … he's hanging with his friends and a dog and a cat …

S.K : Anything about the strange girl ?

S1 : She's not here, sir ! But … the pet's might be hers …

S.K : In that case … take the pet's …

S1 : Why so ?

S.K : She' not here … The pets are hers and right now … next to our target, right ?

S1 : Yes, sir

S.K : Pets ? … Why … he is a lazy ass so he won't take care of pets … they must be very important to him … or, to her … clearly she is very special to our " friend " here … even more than the crown and the sword …

S1 : um … what ?

S.K : Just go get the pets. S2,3,4,5 go with S1 !

S1+2+3+4+5 : Yes sir !

* * *

DAY 4 :

Adams is sleeping in the house

*Phone rings*

Adams : Hello ?

Dawn : Hey it's me ! … Did the house break yet ?

Adams : Nope … * yawns *

Dawn : Adams … it's 11.32 am … get … up …

Adams : um …

Dawn : GET OUT OF B …

Adams : * ends call *

Ugh … I'm awake … oh well …

* Noticed the pets are missing *

Nina ? Brine ? Where did you two fur balls be up to ? …

Adams walks down the stairs and finds a note on the door

DEAR SKY,

WE HAVE YOUR PESUC DOG AND CAT ! SURDER IF YOU WANT THEM ALIVE !

YOUR ENIME

SQUID くコ:彡

( They and myself suck in spelling - ▽ - )

Adams : Oh … crab …

*Phone rings*

Adams : Hello ?

Dawn : GET … oh … that doesn't sounds like a sleepy voice … you're up ?

Adams : Yeah …

Dawn : Ok ! Don't end the call this time ok ?

So … where's my pets ? (^▽^)

Adams : um … there … err …

Dawn : Adams … what happen … ?

Adams : Their just … um …

Dawn : Where … are … they … ?

Adams : um …

( braking sound from neighbor's house )

We're at the park ! They just ran off, I got to go before they vanished ! Bye

Dawn : Wha … ?

Adams : * ends call *

Dawn ( thinking ) : Outside … the park … how suspicious … * shakes head * Oh well … I have to give him a chance do I … * sign *

Adams : * calls everyone *

You guys ! It's an emergency ! HALP !

1 hour later

Taylor : Ok. What's up ?

Ty : You sound horrible ! And dude … take a shower !

Adams : THE PETS ARE MISSING ! THE SQUIDS GOT THEM ! AND DAWNS COMING BACK ! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME IF THEIR NOT HERE ! WHAT DO I DO !

Jayson : Clam down ! You guys he's startled ! Do something !

Ty : Something!

Jayson : TY !

Ty : Ok …

* slaps Adams * COOL DOWN ! - repeat 3 times

Adams : OK ! STOP IT !

So what do I do ?

Kermit : Where is the Squid headquarters ?

Adams : At the beach, where there's an obviously hole with colorful blinking neon light signs that says : " SQUID HEADQUARTERS " and " DO NOT ENTER " and what not …

Ian : Alright let's go then !

Seto : All thought I don't like Nyan cats that much BUT Nina is adorable so … count me in !

Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) : Well what are we waiting for ?

Let's go before she breaks our bones !

Adams : Don't mention that part please …

* Gets budder sword *

Let's go !

At the beach

Seto : Wow … You were serious about their headquarters …

Adams : What ? Were you thinking about an underwater base or something ?

Seto : Kind of … Dude they should seriously learn a thing or two about hiding …

Adams : Nah … this is better :)

So … Who wants to go first ?

Ty : You * pushes Adams into the hole XD *

Adams : Wha ?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

…

I'm OK …

Taylor : Did you see the looks at his face ? XD

Adams : I HEARD THAT !

Taylor : Ok I'll stop X3

Ty : * pushes Taylor down * Look out be ...

Taylor : * grabs Ty *

Ty : … low AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dan : LOL

Ty : *grabs Dan *

_And then Dan grabs Seto Grabs Husky grabs Kermit grabs Ian grabs Mitch grabs the sign and everyone is hanging._

Taylor : Err …

Seto : This is … just freaking awkward …

Adams : * holding a stick * Ha Ha …

Ty : Oh crab …

_Adams tries to throw the stick at Ty but hits Mitch instead and so everyone falls on him._

Adams : Mother of …

WHAM !

God …

Ty : I can't feel my legs …

Jayson : I think it's at my face …

Seto : Dude get your hands off my face …

Kermit : Is it mines ?

Seto : I have no idea …

Ian ( trolling ) : Agh ! I think I'm gonna fart :(

Taylor : Dude NO !

Ian : I don't know if I can hold it …

Taylor : Dude there is a freaking ass infort of my face DON'T YOU FREAKING FART ON MY FACE !

Ian : OMG …

Seto : Oh no

Adams : AHHHH !

Ian : We got to get out !

Ian : Oh …

Dan : NO NO NO

Kermit : * farts *

Ian : OH MY GOD WHAT ?!

Taylor : FRESS … AIR ! * cough *

Seto : RUN !

Adams : YOU FREAKING SINK !

*The boys struggles and finally escapes*

Ty : OMG … Seto freaking blow that air away !

Seto : * Wind spell * * cough *

Everyone runs behind Seto but Kermit

( The sink is gone guys Gezz BTW if Kermit or Kemit's fan / subers reading this I'm sorry :) I didn't mean anything at all you're / his name just came to my head at that moment so sorry :) no hard feelings OK bro )

Everyone : … Kermit …

Kermit : Now … guys … let's talk about this * back away *

Ian : No … talking …

Kermit : Ya know … I can't help it … I mean … If you were me you'll do the same …

Taylor : But we are not you …

Adams : GET HIM !

* cough *Wild goose chase * cough *

Brine : Bark !

Adams : Wait STOP !

Everyone : * stops *

Oh my god it's Brine and Nina !

Ty : That did not took as long as expected …

Adams : Oh my god HEY ! * picks them up * How are you ?

Ty : * giggles *

Adams : Shut it ! * stands up *

S 56 : pff … hff …

Ty : Oh … * holds a sword * YOU !

THIS IS FOR MAKING US GETTING DOWN HERE, ALMOST BREAKING OUR BACKS AND HAVING TO TAKE TOXIC GAS !

Kermit : Hey !

Adams : Dude ! IT IS TOXIC

Ty : Whatever!

Now ! TAKE THIS

S 56 : STOP

Ty : Oh what do you want ?! Last words ?!

S 56 : Oh nothing … just …THIS !

* throws a 3D projector down the ground *

_It shows the house : wrecked and Dawn coming her way home_

Adams : Oh crab …

Ty : WE GOT TO GO !

Like … NOW !

Dan : Teleportation ?

Seto : Ok !

* Teleportation spell *

Ty : Did we made it ?

Dawn : OH HELL NO !

Husky : Well it's been a pleasure to hang out with you guys but I will be leaving now … * attempt to leave but fails to *

Dawn : What … happened …

Adams : Now Dawn … We can talk about this please Dawn … I mean the pets are OK and there is nothing to worry about …

Dawn : CAN'T I JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR 1 DAY … !

* Dawn starts yelling at them *

~ Mean while … in the bushes ~

S 1 : See ! I told you so ! She will be so piss at them !

S 2 : This is like a 3D movie theater !

S 3 : This is just priceless ! * holding camera * I'm getting the squid tickets to the squidly award !

S 5 : You guys ! I talked to S.K. He wants us to im …

OMG This is just priceless !

S 4 : I know right !

S.K : EHEM

S 1+2+3+4+5 : Yes sir …

S.K : Good … Oh and S 3 …

S 3 : Yes sir ?

S.K : Remember to give me a copy of that video …

S 3 : Of course sir

S.K : Alright … Time for face 2

Budder … * holding the pure-budder sword on his hand *

How do you like me now … Sky ?

Shoot the poison at him …

S 5 : Yes sir ! * Shoots the poison at Adams *

Adams : Agh ! * falls *

S.K : Move out !

S 1+2+3+4+5 : Yes sir !

( * filps the table * : I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST PUT THAT PART IN HERE OMG (╯` □ ´)╯ ┻━┻ Sister : Ok chill ┬──┬◡ﾉ(°- °ﾉ) AFGH NO (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \) )

* * *

DAY 5 :

Adams : Oh god …

Dawn : Do you need anything ?

Adams : I don't know … T^T But it hurts … thought …

Jayson : * walks in * Ok so I have good news and bad news …

Adams : Good news …

Jayson : I got the cure …

Adams : Thank god !

Jayson : Hold your hopes …

We still have bad news …

And that … the budder witch is our main ingredient has been stolen by the squids … so this cure isn't complete it'll still work but you'll be weaker then normal …

Adams : I'm going to kill those squid …

* Drinks the cure that Jayson gave him *

Dude what is in this ?!

Jayson : You don't want to know

Adams : Enough said … So, who's going ?

Dawn : ME (=^ ｪ ^=)

Adams : I don …

Dawn : I'M GOING

Adams : Ok …

At the hole … again

Adams : After you …

Ty : No need to say … * jumps in *

_Everyone jumps in after_

Adams : * About to jump in *

Dawn : Wait ! I am NOT jumping in there !

Adams : Ugh … * takes down vines * * ties them into ropes *

C'mon …

~ Mean while ~

Ty : Where are they ?

Jayson ( high pinch voice ) : I just did my nails so I'm not going to jump in there !

Seto : True !

Dawn : I HEARD THAT !

Jayson : Crab ! Let's go !

Ian : Budder vs cobble …

Ty : The sign says " go the budder way " and " don't go cobble way " …

Seto : Cobble we go !

Kermit : Obviously …

_Everyone went the cobble way_

Ian : Oh … What ?!

Kermit : A maze ?

Taylor : What have they eating ?!

Ty : Budder … But I guess all of them leads out so …

Seto : Each one choose a path …

Husky : Who ever got out first wins !

Mitch : OK GO !

Jayson : Cheater !

_And so they each went a path … But soon, they realize : there's no way out … they were trapped and got knock out … one by one … But by the mean time Dawn and Adams has FINNALY touch down …_

Adams : Oh … God … * breath * That … That took … * breath * For … ever …

Dawn : But we're down !

Adams : Yeah yeah … Now let's just go … BUDDER !

*runs the budder way*

Dawn : Hey ! Wait up !

* They both took the budder way without noticing the signs *

Dawn : I don't like it here … It's too dark …

Adams : Well I don't like it either …

But it's fine … I guess …

S.K : NO IT'S NOT !

* lights on *

Adams and Dawn : * Not used to the sudden light * Ugh …

S.K : Get them !

S 1 : * grabs Dawn *

S 2 : * pushes Adams into arena below *

Dawn : Ad… * knock-out *

Adams : Agh !

Dawn !

Don't you dare touch her !

S.K : Why not ? * giggles *

Take her to the test room …

Adams : Why you … !

* try's to get out but fails to *

S.K : Bring me some popcorns would cha ?

* sits on a tank-chair-thingy-which-I-can't-explain *

S 3 : * holds camera *

S 4 : * pasted popcorn *

Adams : What the … ? What the hell are you doing ?

S.K : Oh nothing … Just a watching a battle …

Adams : Me with who …

S.K : I don't know … Maybe your … Friends ?

Adams : Wha … ?

Ty : * jumps behind Adams back *

Adams : Agh !

Ty ?! Yo bro ! You're not going to like … follow the squids and kill me … right ? Ty ?

Ty : * opens eyes *

Adams : Dude … why are your eyes blue … ?

Ty : …

Adams : Bro ? …

S.K : This is going to be the biggest battle of your life …

Jayson, Dan and Taylor : * walks out *

Adams : You guys … ? Stop scaring me with those blue eyes …

Husky, Mitch, Seto, Kermit, Ian : * walks out *

Adams : This is … really not fair guys … You know … this is a 9 vs 1 battle here … Please … * backs away *

S.K : * cough *

Everyone : * Budder swords up *

Adams : Crab … Guys ?

Jayson : We're not your " friends " …

Ty : We're your enemies …

Adams : I freaking hate you squids …

S.K : * giggles * … Kill him

_A fight … A friend to a friend … A brother to a brother … A …_

Adams : Author, I you're trying to get this thing epic and stuff but can we PLEASE focus on the battle ?

Author : GO DIE

Adams : Oh c'mon !

Author : Just kidding bro …

Now let the battle begin !

Ty : * swing sword *

Adams ( whispering ) : I hate you author … * dodge *

Author : I heard that

Jayson : * swing sword *

Adams : But I said it quietly ! * dodge * * swing sword *

Author : I'm the author …

Jayson : * jumps back *

Taylor : * swing sword *

Adams : Oh yeah … * block * * swing sword *

Seto : * harming spell *

Author : Careful

Adams : Like I don't know ! * dodge but still got hit * AW ! REALLY ?!

Author : Hey, main characters are not invincible

Husky : * swing sword *

Adams : Ugh … * dodge * * swing sword *

S.K : Author you're ruining the fun !

Author : Yeah I guess you're right …

Adams : WHAT ?!

Mitch and Kermit : * ( double ) swing sword( s ) *

Adams : * got hit * AW AUTHOR !

Author : Shut up bro

Ian : * swing sword *

Adams : * got hit * AUTHOR !

Author : Shut the hell up and follow my ways !

Dan : * smacks Adams with a bone ( club ) x5 times

Adams : AUTHOR ! * dodge * * dodge * * got hit x3 times * AW

Author : SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS A BATTLE

Adams : But I'm getting hit ...

* swing sword *

Ty : * got hit *

Author : I know that

Seto : * swing sword *

Adams : Then why are you doing that ...

* block * * swing sword *

Author : Because there is like 5 or 6 others in here that I like

Taylor and Dan : * double sword swing *

Adams : But I'm getting hit T^T

* dodge * * sword swinging *

Author : Yes I know that JEZZ . Ya know ? I think I should go now :3 Bye bye !

S.K : Bye !

Adams : Why are you nice to her ? You hate everyone !

S.K : I ... Oh what ? I was being NICE ?! AUTHER ?!

Adams : WOW ... Wait ... I beated them ? I won ?! Cool !

S.K : R U FUGIN' KIDDING ME ?!

Adams : HA YOU CAN'T BEAT ME !

S.K : Err ... Yes I can ...

Bring out THE SECERT WEPON !

Adams : Don't tell me it's ...

Dawn : * Walks out *

Adams : I hate you squids ...

( Ok so I'm a bit lazy so I'm just going to say it simple : Dawn attacks Sky kept saying we can talk about this and blah blah BACK TO STORY ! Boop )

S.K : Finish him !

Adams : Dawn ... Please

* backs away *

Dawn : ...

Wait hold on are you saying that I have to kill him ... With my new NAILS ! HELL NO !

S.K : Say what ? You're taken !

Dawn : Nope. Those squids were SUCH newbs/noobs/whateveryoucallit

Adams : * realized Dawn has a blue eye from the start *

Wait then why did you kick my ass ?!

Dawn : You didn't protect me ...

S.K : You're joking ... right ? Wow ... You have to do what you got to do ... and not letting your minions do it for you ... * takes out derppy squid gun * bye bye * shoots near sky *

Adams : * fall into a cave *

Agh !

Dawn : Adams !

S.K : See you soon !

* grabs Dawn * * teleport *

Adams : * fait *

* * *

Day 6 : * When squids attack video * - Sorry I'm being lazy and it's taking a bunch of my time ( 3 weeks :P) ... K ?

* * *

DAY 7 :

Adams : Woo ! What a week !

Jayson : Tell me about it !

Dawn : Now you guys should get some rest ...

Adams : Can I play some video games Dawn ?

Dawn : No ! You already got you're week of joy ! Now help me clean the house !

Adams : But ...

Dawn : NO BUTS !

Ty + Jayson : * sneak out *

Dawn : WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING ! * holds up brooms *

Ty + Jayson : Yes mam ...

THE END ~

Lol the best end that I ever thought of ! XD


End file.
